quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
El Fuego Ardor
Pre-Entropy History None, though someone by the name of El Fuego Ardor appears in rosters for the original Quantum's Questors. No appearance recorded. Post -Entropy History "Is it Hot in here, or is it just me, Baby" Tyrell Gonzalez became a hero for two reasons: His mother always told him that if God gives you a gift, you use it to help as many people as you can.... and to get ladies. The eternal ladies man, Tyrell fashioned himself a lover of both Latin and African heritage. If anyone asked him why he thought of himself that way, he remarks what age he saw Shaft for the first time, and it kind of had an affect on him. It was also the same year his best friend, Hector, stole his first Playboy. So fascinated by the culture and lifestyle that he could only dream of, he poured himself into learning a slick style that had nothing to do with the hustlers on his block or the gangbangers who moved into the house across the street. He learned the art of charm and cool from a young age, learning from movies and reading whatever magazine his mother had around the house. (Cosmo was common). While it didn't help him out at school, he found himself very popular with kids, teachers, and parents. he was helpful, kind, polite, and quick with the one liners. He learned how to light a cigarette with flair by age 8, correctly prepare a Manhattan by 10, and conquered his adolescent fears by age 12. He and his friends knew they had something there but they were not sure what it was. But for Tyrell, it was life. His mom, a housecleaner and nanny, did her best to help the boy but really wasn't available as much as he liked. Though it was her who taught him how to mix drinks. She even got him the professional grade bar tending book to keep him abreast of latest concoctions figuring that would be his best avenue for employment. He had very little else to look forward to, according to her. Graduating high school, his grades did not support a scholarship, but his style had gotten him the attention of the local gangs and grifters. Knowing gangs were a bad idea from a young age (again, he sites Shaft) he followed the grifters until he could get his bartenders licence. One con man, Ruben Green, saw something in the man that he respected. Not wanting the kid to start off in the wrong space, Ruben showed him the legal ways to get what he wanted, with charm and theatricality. He taught the boy about how to create a presence, making yourself a target so people don't notice the real hustle, and how to hold a room's attention in a vice like grip. When Tyrell turned 21, Ruben disappeared. Two days later, a manager called Tyrel up and offered him the bar. The Ogunron, as the bar was called, specialized in rum drinks. it might have been called a Tiki bar in flair if not for the Caribbean theme. Tyrell felt at home in the place immediately. the money flowed in, the ladies came into his life quickly and he earned a reputation quickly. He made one mistake one day when the woman he was sleeping with (a bar regular) didn't mention her husband. Her husband tried to brand Tyrell in the face then burn the bar down with him in it. But the brand didn't burn. Nothing burned on Tyrell. He shoved the lunatic into the street and followed him out. The second he left the bar his clothes caught on fire. Every punch Tyrell made scorched the attackers clothing and skin, like a branding iron. Finally seeing what was happening, Tryell doused himself in water only for all of it to evaporate. the tarmac melted around his feet. Tyrell ran for Lake Merlot and dove in. After a moment, the water stopped boiling and he calmed down. Naked he ran home. On his doorstep he found a package, a suit that could withstand the heat he was generating. The card read "Go get'em Boy! -Green." Tyrell Gonzalez knew what he had to do with his life. First he cleared out the drug dealers near his home, then the other minor crimes, working his way up. He kept his focus on his neighborhood and patrolled nightly. He makes himself a target and a symbol for the people, something to watch over the good people. It doesn't help that he has a devoted following, many of whom are ladies. It's nice to have some kinds of perks with job, isn't it? Look out Ashland, El Fuego Ardor is coming.... and he his hot, baby! P'owers and Abilities' Powers El Fuego Ardor generates intense heat from his body. While not specifically pyrokinetic, he can generate fire by burning things with his heat. He is hard to touch when the heat is on and things, like bullets, melt before they strike him most of the time. He knows he can fly somehow but hasn't figured out how yet. Abilities El Fuego is an experience bartender, an expert con man, and a successful ladies man. He also has a passion for Cuban jazz and Miles Davis. Strength level He possesses the normal strength for a male his size who engages in intensive exercise. Weaknesses Easily distractable. Just leaving this here. He also tends to burn everything around him. this includes what he has on him. He has gone through at least 3 suits that don't leave him naked when fighting crime. This makes him a great customer of Mrs. Biggles. He doesn't realise that she is using him as a guinea pig for fire resistant clothing....and other things. Paraphernalia Equipment: He has several suits that are heat resistant. Transportation: None of note. Weapons: None of note Common Enemies W'hite Snake ' Mr. Blizzard Mammoth Amy Araziel Black Hood Concrete Underpass Common Allies Underpass White Witch the Insider Ruben Green ' ' Trivia * He feels he is being groomed for something but he can't tell what it is. * Has an extensive collection of jazz records. Still wants to punch Bing Crosby in the face. * Practicing Christian, attends church every sunday. * Has a special phone that he takes selfies with his "lady friends." Usually in bed. shows it to noone. * Chose his name in Spanish to honor his dad (deceased) Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire based Category:San Niebla Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Mixed Race Characters Category:Unaffiliated Category:African-American Characters Category:Christian Characters